runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual:Privacy Policy (2002)
Jagex Privacy Policy Jagex Limited (Jagex) is committed to your privacy and makes every effort to ensure the confidentiality of your personally identifiable information. We respect the privacy rights of our online visitors and recognise the importance of protecting the information collected about you. We have adopted a corporate wide Privacy Policy that guides how we collect, store and use the information you provide. Jagex currently operates the following web sites and subdomains thereof: *jagex.com *runescape.com *jagex.co.uk *runescape.co.uk *runescape.net *runescape.org Please read this privacy policy carefully, as once you use any of our web sites, you will be deemed to have read and accepted this privacy policy. What personal information is collected? We will only collect personal information about you, given by you, when you register with us or contact us for information. No registration is required to access any of our websites. No registration is required to play our single player games. To play our multiplayer games or to receive our free newsletter we may require you to register with us and to provide personal information including: your name, a valid email address, gender, home address, phone/fax number, zip/postal code, and country. To enable us to provide better customer support we may also ask you to provide a number of security questions which we can use to verify your identity if you require assistance in the future. The questions and the answers you provide are up to you. We also sometimes collect and store other information by way of a questionnaire to assist our advertisers and partners. You may opt-out of providing this information by choosing not to subscribe to use our multiplayer games services, or receive our free newsletter. What other infomation is stored? We use cookies, ip-addresses, and other unique identifiers in order to identify specific computers that access our services. We generate and store logs indicating usage of our site and activity in our games. We store 'save game' and 'game settings' information to enable us to provide a better games service in which your activities and achievements are remembered in the game. What happens to the information provided/collected? The information may be used: a) To provide our customer support service, and to verify any claims or requests you make if you use our customer support service. b) To enforce our terms and conditions, and prevent hacking activities against our site. c) To send service announcements which contain important information about our service, our site, or your account. (For example an email reminder is sent to members if a subscription payment is due) d) To allow our select partners and advertisers to send a small number of emails advertising other products and services which may be of interest to the subscribers of our free newsletter, but no more than four a month. These emails will be clearly identifed as originating from your subscription to our free newsletter, and help us to maintain a free, non-members version of RuneScape. As such we promise we shall NOT send any advertising emails, nor share your personal information with our selected partners and advertisers, if you are not subscribed to the newsletter, or if you are a paying member. e) To aggregate information to generate anonymous statistics regarding use of our services. We may share this anonymous information with our partners and advertisers. This is not linked to any personal information that can identify any individual person. f) For our own internal marketing and demographic studies, so we can consistently improve our sites to better meet our visitors' needs g) To disclose information to the extent required by law, court order, as requested by other government or law enforcement authority, or to enforce legal rights. We respect your privacy, except as specified above we will not sell, rent, or disclose your personal information to other companies. We will not use your email address to send you 'spam'. A special note about children 12 years old and under Jagex encourages parents to spend time online with their children. We urge parents to instruct their children to never give out their real names, addresses or phone numbers, without permission, when using the Internet. No information may be submitted to Jagex by persons under the age of 18 without the consent of a parent or guardian, unless permitted by applicable laws. Third party sites We partner with third parties to provide specific services. As part of these services Jagex might store information, that was entered via the third party's site in our database. We use outside billing companies (worldpay.com and paybycash.com) to process membership payments securely. These companies do not retain, share, store or use your personally identifiable information for any secondary purposes. We use outside companies (real.com, and advertising.com) to provide and serve the adverts on our website. These companies privacy policies can be found on the real.com and advertising.com websites respectively. Please note that this policy applies only to sites maintained by Jagex, and not to web sites maintained by other companies or organisations to which we link. Furthermore, from time to time Jagex may employ third parties who may collect personal information on Jagex's behalf. In such cases, such third parties will be instructed by Jagex to comply with the Jagex Privacy Policy as set forth herein. Jagex Limited is not responsible for the privacy practices of third party sites. Whenever you provide registration information on co-branded or private label sites, that data may be shared with the third-party company providing the service. You should make every effort to read the individual privacy policies of such third parties and make an informed decision on your own whether or not to continue based upon these sites' privacy practices and your own discretion. You may opt-out of sharing your information with such providers by choosing not to use that service or content. Safeguarding your personally identifiable information Jagex will only collect personally identifiable information to the extent deemed reasonably necessary to serve our legitimate business purposes, and Jagex will maintain appropriate safeguards to ensure the security, integrity and privacy of the information you have provided. In addition, Jagex will take reasonable steps to assure that third parties to whom Jagex transfer any data will provide sufficient protection of that personal information. Review, correction and deletion of information from our files. If for any reason you are concerned that the personal information maintained by Jagex is not correct, or should you wish to have your name removed from our records, please contact us here and we will be happy to review, update or remove information as appropriate. By using this site, you signify your assent to the Jagex Privacy Policy. If you do not agree to this policy, please do not use this site. We reserve the right to make changes in this policy. Please check back from time to time to ensure you are aware of any changes in our privacy practices. Your continued use of our site will signify your acceptance of these changes.